Greyling 2
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: After leaving his adopted family one year ago, the selkie boy must go to his journey against poachers and predators of sea. Then he makes a new paradise in a tropical island with another selkie that he is falling in love with.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminder: I don't own Greyling the story book made by Jane Yolen**_

Long ago, there was a fisherman who lived in a beach of Scotland with his wife. They didn't have a child of their own to raise and to love, until they found a baby seal wash up. They took it with them to take care of it until it gets better. But that changes when a baby seal transforms into a orphaned baby boy with silver gray hair and gray eyes. The couple were surprised and amazed that the boy is a selkie, seals from sea that turn into humans on land. Since the boy is an orphan, they decided to raise him and named him Greyling. Years pass as the baby grows up as boy, then grows into a teenager who has a job with boats. Then there was a killer storm causing a flood in town, so all the people when to the high hill for safety. But the fisherman is downing in the flood. Greyling has no choice but to jump off a cliff to rescue his father. When he is underwater, he turns back into a seal and grab his father to the surface. After the storm is gone, the fisherman decide to let his son go for that is his nature as a selkie. Greyling will miss his adopted family as he will go to his quest to reunite with his kind. If he ever finds one of them.

* * *

><p>One year later...<p>

At the Ocean underwater, there were tons of fish swimming to many ways. Then a gray seal shows himself swimming with the fishes. This seal is Greyling, who is still looking for other selkies if they are around. He hunts some of the fishes for a snack. He then went to the surface to see were he is now. No land is seen, but he sees seagulls fly to south. So he follows them as he believes they are flying to land to see if there are seals there. Hours of following, he encounters huge herd of humpback whales. They make beautiful loud sounds and spread water out of their noses. One of the whales make a sound at Greyling, meaning that it says hi. The selkie barks it as a greeting too. Then he continues to follow the seagulls. As he is about to get tired of chasing the birds to shore, he sees many trouts jumping out of the water around him. Suddenly he stumble into a trap of many fishes being caught in a net made by pirate like poachers. These poachers are very nasty and dangerous to people and animals. Greyling struggles to get off of the fish net, but too many fish all around him. The net lands on the big boat. The poachers cut off the net to extend all the fish they caught.

Poacher: Look at all the trout fellas!

Poacher: Yea!

Poacher: Feast time!

Then they were surprised to see a seal that they caught as well.

Poacher: Whats a seal doing in our net?!

Poacher: Don't know. You think we should keep it?

Poacher: Yea right. Lets just skin it as a trophy.

The poachers agree to that idea. But then Greyling is starting to transform. His fins are turning into arms and legs, his body has become from fat to slender muscular. He grows silver gray hair from his head and his animal eyes became human grey eyes. And his skin color turns from gray to white. Greyling has become a naked human teenager. The poachers were shocked and surprised to see this happening.

Poachers: What the?!

Poachers: How is that possible?!

?: I know how.

Suddenly their captain came and explain. He wears a black clothes and a black jacket with a black hat. He also has black hair and beard. His right arm is made of metal with sharp claws since his real arm was somehow torn off.

Poacher: Captain Hunter! We, we caught a seal that turns into a boy.

Hunter: That boy is a selkie. Seals that turn into humans on land. I slaughter those for trophies long ago. Just like other creature that were believe to be myths.

He walked close to Greyling's face and ask him.

Hunter: Do you speak child?

Greyling: Ye... yes.

Hunter: Were did you come from and were are that are like you?

Greyling: I was raised by my Irish family.

Hunter: Irish? You mean you were raised by normal humans?

Greyling: Yes. And I am now on my own.

Hunter: To reunite other selkies.

Greyling: No. just being on my own. Alone.

The boy lies to him so Hunter won't find and kill other remaining selkies. The captain became concerns of the lad's answers.

Hunter: Put him in a cage.

He walks away as his men are grabbing Greyling to prison him. But when they carry him to the hall, Greyling spins the two poachers to knock them in each wall. He ran from the poachers and about to jump off. Captain Hunter almost shoots him with his gun. Greyling jumps out of the ship and dive underwater. He turns into a seal again and swam away from these poachers. They lost him in the sea.

Poacher: Were's he going?

Hunter: We'll find him. And I believe that there a more left.

**Next page Coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

After he escapes from those poachers, he continues his own journey. But he lost were the seagulls go. At night, he lost his hope of the way to find others like him. But he sees an island nearby. So he swam there to see if there were seals or selkies. For an hour, he reaches shore if the tropical island. He became exhausted from those troubles. He rested on the beach for rest of this night as he turns into a human again. In the morning, he started to woke up and see some seals that are closer to him. They sense him that he is a seal as they were impressed and welcome to see him special. Greyling knows that they are not selkie like him since they are on land with him and they didn't transform to human beings. But the boy is glad to be friends with those seals.

Greyling: Do you guys live on this island?

Some of them barked as an agreement. Greyling laugh as he understood them.

Greyling: Well I guess I would look around.

He got up on his legs and scout this island, leaving the seals on the beach. He is in the jungle finding if there is someone living on this island. But he found no one here. Then he found a large beautiful shiny waterfall at the lake.

Greyling: Wow!

He was amazing to see this. He decide to go into the lake and relax. But he didn't turn into a seal because selkies can only change into seals in sea. He swims underwater like a normal human for a moment and went under the waterfall, washing his hair and body. He laid on the rock happily. Even though he could not find his kind here.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Hunter's ship, Hunter is looking at his book of magical creatures that he fought and slaughter. He focuses on the selkie page. One of his men came in to tell him.<p>

Poacher: Still no sign of the selkie captain.

Hunter: Understood.

He use his gun to shoot his crew member for not finding the selkie yet.

Hunter: If only my old men are around if it weren't for that dreaded sea hydra! No matter, someday I will find and slay that beast once I find that selkie creature.

* * *

><p>At the island, Greyling is having fun in his new home. He hangs out in the trees with birds and monkeys. He plays with his seal friends by wrestling them. And swims in the ocean to hunt fish with the seals. Now he relax on the beach with his seal friends looking at the sunset.<p>

Greyling: I love living here with you guys. Since were not exactly the same but you were like brothers to me.

The seals cuddled the naked lad for hearing that.

* * *

><p>Few weeks later, the seals were resting on the boulders while Greyling go into deep water for discoveries. He found some oysters with bright pearls in their mouths. Then suddenly he heard a seal squealing in pain. He follows the screams and became shock to see whats happening. A seal being attacked by a mako shark. The shark bit the seal on its tail fin. Greyling bravery aids the seal from a vicious shark. He rams it away from the injured seal. The shark did not give up, Greyling fights the shark as they swim around and tried to bite each other for a moment. Then Greyling lead the shark to a trap by sliding through a hole that the mako shark could get stuck. With the shark stuck, Greyling went out of another hole and carries an injured seal. This seal is a female that Greyling never met. He carries her to the beach as his seal friends see them. They rush to him to know what happened. Greyling turns from seal to human on the beach and check on the poor injured seal. Her tail fin is almost shredded by the shark's teeth.<p>

Greyling: Easy girl. I help you get better. I got seaweed to heal yo...

Suddenly something incredible is happening to the injured seal. Her flippers turn into arms and legs. Her body has becoming thin. Her skin tone became white. And she grew silver hair out of her head. Her eyes turn bright shiny grey. After her transformation, she is now a beautiful naked girl around Greyling's age with long silver hair and silver eyes. Greyling became surprised and amazed to see her what she is. A female selkie.

Greyling: Oh my... I knew it.

**Next Page Coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Greyling was very surprised to see another selkie he saved from a shark. A beautiful girl. The boy blushed by her appearance. But her leg is injured from the shark's teeth.

Greyling: Oh yes. I help you with that.

He grab some seaweed to wrap around her leg to heal that wound. It start to feel better as she smiles for him.

Girl: Th... Thank you.

Greyling: Y.. your welcome. I... I knew I wasn't the only one. I was looking for my kind.

Girl: So do I. But now I found you to be with you.

Greyling: Really?

Girl: Yes. Because we have become endangered.

Greyling: So that's why I have trouble to find others.

Girl: Yes. same for me.

Greyling: Well my name is Greyling. Yours?

Girl: My name is Aigean.

Greyling: Aigean. Thats a beautiful name.

Aigean: Thank you.

She struggles to walk with an injured leg, so Greyling carries her to his jungle paradise. She puts her arm around him, making him blush even more. They're at the lake and tell their stories.

Aigean: When I was a little pup. We lived peacefully in a paradise like this. There were a thousands of us roaming the seas. Until an army of people trespass and kill all the selkies. The warriors try to defend us but they were defeated. I escape as my family risk their lives to save me. Many years I've been looking for any surviving selkies until I met you.

Greyling: To me I don't remember my real family and how we got separated. I was raised by village people for fifteen years. I saw my father being drown, so I jump in to save him. After that I decided to be with my kind for who I am. Even I loved my family who raised me long ago.

Aigean: Those people are very kind and caring.

Greyling: They are. I spent the time looking for our people to be with. Until I met you.

Aigean blushes to hear that. The look around to see beautiful things in the island like trees, animals, and this lake. Then Greyling decided to dive in.

Greyling: Do you want to join with me.

Aigean: Sure. I think.

She worries that her legs will hurt more if she steps into the water. Greyling came closer to her and takes her hand and walked into the lake. When they are in the lake, Aigean feels relax as her leg didn't get hurt.

Aigean: This is how it feels like a human in water. Thank you.

Greyling: Your welcome.

Greyling lays in the water. Aigean lays on Greyling, making him blush. Then he feels fine with it and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Next day...<p>

Aigean is at the river, checking on her leg as it is almost better. But something is watching her in the jungle. She was aware of that.

Aigean: Hello? Is anyone here? Greyling?

Nothing or no one answered. So she left.

Greyling is at the beach petting one of his seal friends. Aigean arrives to them.

Greyling: How's your leg.

Aigean: A little better I think.

Greyling: Then I will be completely good.

Aigean: Say Greyling, have you find something in this island dangerous?

Greyling: No. What do you mean?

Aigean: I felt like I was being watch in the river.

Greyling: It could be monkeys or birds. Nothing to worry about.

Aigean: Yes. I guess your right.

She petted one of the seal as she is relief about his answer.

* * *

><p>At Hunter's ship, Hunter was thinking about his past of slaying mythical creatures are actually exist. Like he slaughtered Griffins, Centaurs, Mermaids, Gorgons, Cyclops, Dragons. In one scene were he and his men battle one powerful beast, A Sea Hydra. This creature is about 100 ft tall with shiny blue scales, three serpent like heads, two long tails, sharp claws, and cyan colored fins on its back. The hydra was very powerful that it kills hundreds of Hunter's men. Hunter battles the creature. Then it retreated as Hunter was briefly exhausted to meet his match that his arm was bitten off by it. Thats how he has a metal arm replacement. Now he is on his ship hunting any remaining supernaturals creatures in this world, especially the Sea Hydra.<p>

Hunter: I knew you lived on an island. But were in this world.

_**Next Page Coming**_


End file.
